The Swan Dog
Dodger's PartyFan 2570 Spoof Movie The Swan Princess ''Cast *Penny (101 Dalmatians) as Baby odette'' *''Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2) as Young Odette'' *''Rita (Oliver and Company) as Adult Odette'' *''Swan Odette as himself'' *''Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2) as Young Adult Derek'' *''Dodger (Oliver and Company) as Adult Derek'' *''Scarface (Animals of Farthing Wood) as Lord Rothbart'' *''Thomas O Malley (The Aristocats) as Jean-Bob'' *''Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) as Speed'' *''Iago (Aladdin Series) as Puffin'' *''Rolly (101 Dalmatians (TV Series)) as Young Bromley'' *''Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Adult Bromley'' *''Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) as Lord Rogers'' *''Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as Queen Uberta'' *''Francis (Oliver & Company) as King William'' *''Einstein (Oliver & Company) as Chamberlain'' *''Shenzi (The Lion King) as Bridget the Witch'' *''Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) as The Great Animal'' *''Tanrget Parctice Elephant-Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Tabrget Parctice Fox-Adult Tod (The Fox and The Hound)'' *''Tabrget Parctice Lion-Adult Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Tabrget Parctice Bear-Baloo (The Jungle Book)'' *''Tabrget Parctice Moose-himself'' *''Tabrget Parctice Strok-Scuttle (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Tabrget Parctice Boar-himself'' *''Tabrget Parctice Duck-Donald Duck (House of Mouse)'' *''Tabrget Parctice Rabbit-Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)'' *''Aligators In The Moat-Thimselves'' *''Princess on Parade-Vixey (The Fox and The Hound) Miss Bianca (The Rescuers Series) Adult Kiara (The Lion King II:Simba's Pirde) Amy Rose (Sonic x) Georgette (Oliver and Company) Miss Kitty and Her Sisters (The Great Mouse) Gia &Marline (Madagascar) Perdita (101 Dlamtians) Kate (Alpha and Omega) and Miss Kitty (An Amrican Tail Fievel Goes West)'' *''King William's Captain-Trusty (Lady and The Tramp)'' *''The Mouse-The Mouse (The Lion King)'' *''The Dragon-Dragon Madam Mim (The Sword In The Stone)'' *''The Fly-Cree kee (Mulan)'' *''The Dragonfly-Ray (The Princess and The Frog)'' *''Rothbart's Back Up Singers-Vixen Whispper and Charmer (Animals of Farthing Wood)'' *''Lizard Lord Rogers-Louies (The Princess and The Frog)'' *''Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) as Bird Uberta'' *''Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) as Pig Chamberlain'' *''Rafiki (The Lion King) as Monkey Bromley '' *''The Singing Men-Mices (Cinderella)'' *''The Singers Chorus Durring Princess on Parade-Dog (The Fox and The Hound 2) Colonel Hathi and His Group (The Jungle Book) The Meerkats (The Lion King 1/1 2) Vultures (The Jungle Book) and Olther Various Animales'' *''Patou (Rock a Doodle) as The Prince That Jean Bob Thought was Him'' *''Dixie (The Fox and The Hound 2) as The Lady who faints after seeing a frog'' ''Scenes *The Swan Dog Part 1 -Prologue'' *''The Swan Dog Part 2- This is My Idea'' *''The Swan Dog Part 3-What Else is There'' *''The Swan Dog Part 4-Scarface Attacks Francis'' *''The Swan Dog Part 5-At Swan Lake'' *''The Swan Dog Part 6-Practice Practice Practice'' *''The Swan Dog Part 7-Assemeble For Counting/Catcing Fire'' *''The Swan Dog Part 8-Thomas O Malley and Tigger / Far Longer Than Forever'' *''The Swan Dog Part 9-Iago/ Rita and Scarface's Confrontation'' *''The Swan Dog Part 10-Lady and Tramp/Dodger Labrary'' *''The Swan Dog Part 11-No Fear'' *''The Swan Dog Part 12-Dodger and Pongo/ The Search Begins'' *''The Swan Dog Part 13-It's Not What it Seems'' *''The Swan Dog Part 14-Dodger Finds Rita/Scarface Confronts Again'' *''The Swan Dog Part 15-Scarface Latest Scheme Yet (No More Mr Nice Guy)'' *''The Swan Dog Part 16-Where is Pongo/At Scarface's Dungeon'' *''The Swan Dog Part 17-At Lady's Kingdom (To The Ball)'' *''The Swan Dog Part 18-Iago's Big Idea / Princesses on Parade'' *''The Swan Dog Part 19-The Unexpected Guest'' *''The Swan Dog Part 20-Alligators Aid'' *''The Swan Dog Part 21-In The Ballroom/Rita Flies Dodger Gallops'' *''The Swan Dog Part 22-Dodger Battles Scarface (Aka Shere Khan)'' *''The Swan Dog Part 23-Happy Ever After'' *''The Swan Dog Part 24-End Credits Part 1 (Far Longer Than Forever) (End Title)'' *''The Swan Dog Part 25-End Credits Part 2 (Eternity)'' Category:Dodger'sPartyFan2570 Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof